It's A Picnic!
by Selphie1
Summary: Rated PG for question on Zell's insanity. Seifer gets humiliated... ^-^;;


Author's Note: My first fanfiction uploaded to Fanfiction.net! I'd appreciate reviews (hint, hint) ^-~  
I thought I'd write something that was mainly centered around everyone's favorite hot dog loving  
martial artist, Zell *melt* A small note: Seifer fans may not want to read this... You've been  
warned!  
  
It was another beautiful morning. The sky was a very pretty shade of blue, and a few fat,  
fluffy clouds drifted by lazily, seeming to have no true destination. A pair of tiny butterflies  
flew daintily past. Ah, the wonderful, golden morning silence that surrounded Balamb  
Garden...  
  
"CHICKEN WUSS! I'M OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Seifer Almasy turned on his heel and ran at full speed, finally losing his temper once  
again. Behind him, Squall, Zell, and Selphie stood gaping as Seifer tore away from them in  
his rage.   
  
"Did you hear what he called me?" screamed Zell, shocked. "Chicken Wuss? CHICKEN  
WUSS!?" Zell took a few steps in the same direction, muttering, hopping up and down,  
and punching a pretend Seifer's head in the air.  
  
"Wow," said Selphie in amazement, "I haven't seen Seifer that angry in a looooong time!"  
Squall nodded his agreement. "...Whatever," he said darkly. "I guess." He shrugged and  
turned in the opposite direction, heading back to the steps leading into Balamb Garden.  
  
"Squall!" squealed Selphie. "Don't tell me you're just going to walk away from this! Seifer  
was really, really mad! We need to go and find him now so that we can resolve our   
differences, and all be friends again! And then we can have a big, happy picnic! And-"  
  
"Selph," Zell said impatiently, resting an arm on Selphie's shoulder. "Don't blame ol'  
Squall here! He didn't start the whole thing-" (At this point Squall muttered a soft yet  
deliberate "Thank you") -"and besides, like, um, whose side are you on, anyhow?"  
  
Selphie seemed to be thinking seriously about all of this. "Ohhh okay," she said finally.  
Her expression was once again cheerful. "Okay!" she squealed. "Let's all go back inside!"  
  
"FOOD!" Zell yelled. "Alright! Hot dogs! YEAH!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," said Zell. After lunch ("Lunch!" Zell said at the mere thought), he,  
Squall, and Selphie were free for the afternoon. "We've got some time to kill," he said,  
his eyes bright. He let out a cackle.  
  
"Zelly? You're, uh, scarin' me a little bit, now," Selphie whimpered.  
  
"Yeahhhahaha!" Zell laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Revenge is mine! That  
blasted Seifer Almasy shall RUE the day he ever dared to call me a CHICKEN WUSS!"  
  
Squall looked slightly frightened, too. "Selph!" he said in a loud whisper. "On the count of  
three, we run! One..."  
  
"You guys," said Zell mysteriously, grinning.  
  
"...Two," whispered Squall and Selphie together, turning away from Zell and starting to  
leave him, on tiptoe.  
  
"Why don't we..."  
  
"...Three!"  
  
"...raid Seifer's dorm room?"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
Both Squall and Selphie froze in their tracks. They turned and stared at Zell with confused  
expressions- amazed, intrigued, afraid, curious, and questioning Zell's sanity all at once.  
Then their frightened looks turned slowly to smirks.  
  
Squall caught himself smiling broadly and turned bright red. He cleared his throat loudly,  
slouched, and looked at the floor. "Um. Uh. Yeah. Wh-whatever." He laughed nervously,  
then mentally kicked himself and followed the cackling Zell and the snickering Selphie.  
"I'm a lone wolf," he repeated in his mind over and over. "I'm a lone wolf, I'm a lone wolf,  
I'm a lone wolf... aw, what the heck!" He broke into a run.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, everyone figured Seifer had pretty much cooled off after his long walk which  
had surely given him plenty of time to think. He'd probably be in a much better mood now.  
Well, we couldn't have that, now, could we? Eh heh heh... *ahem!* ^^; Anyways!  
  
Seifer once again found himself in the center of Balamb Garden. It took him a while before  
he realized something extremely strange. It was just too quiet. What was going on?  
  
He looked to his right, then his left, and everyone, as he observed, seemed to be watch-  
ing him, stifling giggles, or fighting a mad desire to laugh out loud. Seifer started to get  
annoyed- what was everyone's problem this morning?  
  
His eyes began to wander towards the large circular fountain. And then he saw it. There,  
hung atop the fountain for everyone to see and almost resembling a very ugly florescent  
pink flag, was a pair of Seifer's underwear. Seifer turned a deeper shade of magenta  
than the shorts atop the fountain.  
  
Seeing the look of deep shame and embarrassment upon Seifer's face, everyone around  
him began to laugh as if on cue.  
  
Then, to make things worse, the loudspeaker announced this:  
  
"Seifer Almasy! Attention, Seifer Almasy! Kindly remove your bright pink undies from the  
fountain as soon as possible. I repeat, please take the bright pink underwear from the  
top of the fountain."  
  
"See, Selphie?" explained Zell, sitting on the side of the fountain and talking to Selphie  
and Squall. "Now that we're all here, we can have that big picnic you wanted!" "Ooh!"  
squealed Selphie with delight.  
  
"We can have our picnic right here!" she exclaimed, "and invite everyone! HEY, GUYS!  
COME ON! SEIFER WEARS PINK UNDERPANTS! IT'S A PICNIC! YEAH!"  
  



End file.
